


Don't Anger The Mage

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [40]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angered Mage, False Images, Gen, Spoiler Potential, Sypha is Raging, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Sypha is NOT pleased with how Alucard thought about her and Trevor.(Ask.fm request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Don't Anger The Mage

“You thought _what_?!”

Alucard flinched when Sypha bellowed at him at the top of her voice. Trevor had carried him back to their house, despite the dhampir’s protests, and now, Sypha was looking at him like she was about to lay him over her knee and spank him like a naughty child. And, he was quite sure, she was not above doing exactly that. Just because he was half a vampire, and, with that, the most monstrous of the group, did not mean that he was safe from Sypha’s rage. Once it had been lit like a wildfire, it would simply leave an utterly painful mark, and it would be at the demise of his pride.

“You seriously thought that we just kept you around because of the prophecy? How goddamned dense can you be?! I thought Trevor was a unique case of density, but this just takes the cake!”

Trevor was about to interject something, but reconsidered (which, to his credit, was a brilliant idea at that moment), and just leaned back and gave Alucard a disapproving headshake. Sypha let out a slew of curses in a couple of different languages, none of which the two men understood. But the tone of her voice was enough to convey that it probably was the foulest language she could think of in that moment. Alucard waited, uncomfortably shifting around. He had understood already, but that wouldn’t spare him a long lecture.

Sypha growled under her breath, then glared at Alucard, until the dhampir had shrunk into the bed like a miserable pile of bones in a sack of skin. “Why in the world would you think we kept you around purely because we need you for a single fight? If we had done so, we wouldn’t be making pleasant conversation with you between fights, or try and get to know you, for Heaven’s sake! That would be an utter waste of time, like this whole lecture is, because you ought to know better!”

“I get it.” Alucard sighed inwardly. Sypha really got worked up about this sort of things a lot, but she just was a very passionate woman. “It won’t happen again, I swear. I just had a thought that it might… you know… be a possibility.”

“I’ll shove that possibility so far up your backside you’ll regret ever having thought about the remote possibility!”

Sypha huffed, then shook her head again. Trevor was snickering in his corner, but quickly quieted down when Sypha shot a glare his way. “I’ll keep watch, no worries.”

“Good. Because I need to head out and get both of your stupid asses treated.”


End file.
